


In the Doghouse

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Court Hearing, F/M, Karma's in the doghouse, good ending, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma's in the doghouse now...





	In the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER WROTE A COURT HEARING SO DON'T BE MEAN TO ME-  
> lol jk you can be as rude as you want if you help me improve  
> read  
> other  
> stories  
> first

“That mangy thing bit me!” The man sitting in the interrogation room was sputtering. 

“Now I’m probably getting rabies or something!” 

“Sir, she is fully up to date with all of her vaccines.”

“That doesn’t mean she couldn’t have givin’ me somthin’! I don’t care if you say she’s up to date, she bit me and then my leg gets infected, so you’re goin’ to court!” You paused before you shook off the threat and walked out. Connor was leaning up against a desk and stood up to greet you. 

“Is he still complaining about being bit?” He questioned you and you nodded in response.

“Yeah, I say if he didn’t want to be bit he shouldn’t have run.” You let a scowl cross your face as you peered back through the window into the interrogation room where the man sat grumbling to himself while handcuffed to the table. 

“I’m not dealing with this nutcase anymore, I’ve got a job to do.” You spat out, annoyed at the situation you were currently placed in. A whistle escaped your lips and Karma was trotting beside you, happily lolling her tongue out.

Her mouth was clean and you knew it, as you took it upon yourself to brush her teeth at least once a day. If that man wanted to go to court, then so be it, he’d be wasting his time. 

The next day, you came to the prinadict ready for your day. The break room was abuzz with people getting coffee and other tasty treats for the day when you entered with Karma trailing behind you. A quick scan of the room located Hank and Connor, that latter of which you briskly made your way over to with a bright smile on your face.

“Hey sweetie.” You pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, earning a bashful smile accompanied with blue blushing from the android.

“Ack, you two are too fuckin’ sweet.” Hank spat out and walked away sipping at his coffee. You giggled as Connor returned the affections. 

“Where’s your assignment for today? You still working on the Ackerman case?” You questioned.

“Yes, we are currently at a standstill with it…” He continued to talk about the case while you were slightly distracted by his LED, which was thrumming a steady blue. You really wanted to kiss it… 

“Sergeant!” You were startled out of your stupor to turn to the voice that had shouted at you. It was the Captain. 

“Captain Allen!” You stood at attention. 

“Is there something you need?” 

“Yes, please meet me in my office. We need to address that dog of yours.” The man stalked off, leaving you to contemplate his words. 

“Oh no…” You mumbled. 

“Sergeant?” Connor asked you with concern lacing his voice. 

“It’s that man- Dorian Volks? The guy who kept whining about being bit by Karma!” Your heart leapt into your chest as you rambled on. “He’s trying to-”

“Sergeant, please calm down. We will be able to work this out. Come on, let's go talk to the Captain.” Connor cupped a hand under your elbow and led you out of the break room and to the Captain's office with Karma trailing along behind the both of you oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Sir.” You spoke curtly to the man sitting at his desk with Connor now standing behind you, a reassuring presence.  

“Sergeant, I am sure you are aware of what this is about.” The man folded his hands in front of him as you nodded shallowly. 

“Karma. Right?” 

“Yes. It’s been confirmed that the bite wound has developed Necrotizing Fasciitis.” You paled. 

“What? How the hell-”

“Nobody knows Sergeant, but the infection has prompted Volks to call you, or more specifically Karma, into court. It is protocol that we apprehend the animal who inflicted the wound until proven innocent-” 

“What? You can’t just take her! She’s my partner, I need her-” The Captain slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

“Enough! Sergeant, I know that this must be hard for you, but this is mandatory!” He sat back down, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“Look, Sergeant, I’ll let you time off. Just drop Karma down at the detainment department. The court hearing is in two weeks from tomorrow… You are dismissed.” 

You walked out of the office holding in tears. What was going to happen with Karma? As you walked down to the DD, you barely comprehend the upset glances Connor gave you.

“Ah, Sergeant. I’m sorry to hear about Karma.” You looked up with sad eyes at the male personnel. 

“We promise to take good care of her.” He bent down to clip a leash to her collar, and Karma went to lick at his face.

“Woah there girl.” He spoke in an amused tone and looked to you, awaiting the inevitable goodbye. You crouched down to Karma and hugged her, tears finally spilling over on her fluffy coat. 

“Please be good girl…” Karma whined and tried to lick at your face, her slobbery tongue wiping away the tears. A melancholy smile found its way to your face.

“I love you.” You whispered before she licked at your face some more. A hand was placed on your shoulder. Time to go.

Connor led you away, trying to distract you from her whining. As you walked out of the room, you heard her give a pitiful yelp. 

It was like a floodgate was opened when you heard it, the door slamming shut as you pressed your face to Connor’s chest. He froze for a moment while you gripped at the lapels of his jacket, but then pressed you to his chest in a reassuring hug. The android tucked you underneath his chin, a hand running up and down your back in reassuring motions. 

“She will be alright.” He pressed a kiss to your crown and tilted your head back to look down at you with those reassuring doe eyes that you loved. A kiss was planted on your nose.

“I promise.”

 

The two weeks passed with agonizing slowness, not having Karma by your side took a toll on you. Connor would visit you when he could, but even then he knew it wasn’t enough. Luckily, the day of reckoning came and you were meeting with your lawyer outside of the courtroom. 

“I assure you Sergeant, Karma will walk out unscathed from this ordeal. We have all the evidence to back it up.” She gave you a reassuring smile which you returned to the best of your abilities. A hand on your back made you look up. Connor, and Hank.

“She is correct. There is a very slim chance they will win.” 

“Thank you.” 

 

The hearing went underway, each side presenting their claims of the case. 

“So was there any evidence that the dog in question was bearing the bacteria in her mouth? Vet?” The judge questioned Karma’s veterinarian.

“No your honor, in fact, her mouth health was in the 98th percentile for cleanliness. Leaving no room for non-beneficial bacteria in her maw.” Your chest swelled with pride at that statement. 

“Do you have anything to counter with that?” The judge turned to Volks and his lawyer who muttered to each other before answering with a tart ‘no.’

“That would be all, thank you, Doctor.” The judge excused the veterinarian back to her seat then looked over her papers once more. 

“May I meet this dog? Karma?” The judge questioned, and her request was affirmed as a police officer walked out of the room to the right, then re-entered with Karma on a leash. The judge got out of her seat and greeted the dog before checking her over. Karma trying to lick at her face when she inspected the canine’s teeth. 

“She seems well cared for, and not temperamental at all.” The judge shot a glance at Volks before she sat up straighter in her chair. 

“This dog seems to have a clean bill of health, with no temperament issues, nor any reason to suspect she has been ill within the past months.”

“Coupled with the issue of Mr. Volks not listening to the Sergeant when she told him to stop and her telling him explicitly that she would turn Karma loose as a consequence;  _ and _ that he in question did not request for his wound to be cleaned directly after apprehension, I deem Karma not guilty of the cause of Dorian Volks’ Necrotizing Fasciitis.” The judge slammed her gavel on the table, signaling the end of the case. 

You shot up in your seat a wide grin on your face, and rushed around the table to receive the now ecstatic Karma. Her happy whimpers were only interrupted by her licks to your face as you hugged her to your chest. You felt a hand on your shoulder and a presence kneel down next to you. 

Karma was now on Connor’s lap, licking at his face, light laughter peeling from his lips. 

“Quit stealing my dog.” You teased him as you pressed a kiss to his LED, making the color switch from blue to yellow for a split second.

“I would never dream of doing so.”

**Author's Note:**

> GIMME IDEAS BECAUSE THESE ARE FUN AFFFFFF
> 
> PLUS KARMA DESERVES MORE™


End file.
